battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
XP Multiplier
XP Multipliers are experience bonuses featured in the Battlefield series. Multiplier Events Double XP Double XP is awarded to players on specific dates announced by DICE. They may be available for everyone or exclusive to those who are Battlefield Premium members. Battlefield 3 Double XP only doubles the player's overall rank progression, not class or vehicle type progression. Battlefield 4 while Double XP is active, XP boosts can be used simultaneously with it, and the boost amount will be multiplied. (i.e., Double XP (100% boost) + 50% Boost = 200% total boost). This can be verified at the end of every match when the total bonus experience for the round is displayed (i.e. for the previous example, if the total round experience was 9,000, the total bonus experience will indicate 6,000). Battlefield Hardline Double XP functions in the same manner in Battlefield Hardline as it does in Battlefield 4. The only difference is the multiplication of XP Boosts which only amplify the amount of XP obtained for a specific action. Battlefield 1 Battlefield 1 periodically features Double XP, also known as "Community Boosts". Unlike other installments, the boost is only applied to the end of round score and require the completion of matches to be awarded. Quadruple XP Quadruple XP only appears in Battlefield 4, functioning in the exact same manner as Double XP but with a four times multiplier rather than two. Quadruple XP has only been held on the weekend of April 15, 2016 and the weekend of August 19, 2016. Boosts Battlefield Heroes XP Boosts in Battlefield Heroes increases experience gain is stackable with other XP Boosts. Boosts do not work on level 30 Heroes and boosts of the same type do not stack but extend their duration. Additionally, bonus XP obtained from boosts will not be added to a players score in a match but instead privately in the players menu. Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield Play4Free features two types of boosts: XP Boosts and Credit Boosts. Battlefield 4 XP Boosts in Battlefield 4 are obtained randomly through Battlepacks. Once obtained, a boost can be activated in the pause menu and will stay active for the next hour of gameplay in a multiplayer match. There are currently four types: Battlefield Hardline XP Boosts in Battlefield Hardline are obtained in a similar manner to Battlefield 4 through Battlepacks. Each can be sold for cash based on the amount of XP that they boost. Battlefield 1 Squad Boosts are XP Multipliers featured in Battlefield 1, introduced in the 1.04 update on November 15th, 2016. Activated in the Squad menu, they are random legendary drops available in Battlepacks which can be sold for 270 Scrap. They provide a 100% XP Boost to all members of the player's squad for all XP earned. Squad Boosts do not stack meaning that only one boost may be applied at one time. If another player activates a boost while one is active the previous boost will be placed in a queue and the countdown timer will pause until the new boost has run out. Gallery BF1 XP Boost 1.png|Squad Boost awarded in the Battlepack Screen BF1 XP Boost 2.png|Squads with Boost symbols denoting that boosts are currently active Battlefield V XP Boosts were introduced to Battlefield V with the Tides of War Chapter Four Premium Starter Pack. Like past instalments, XP boosts increase the amount of experience earned during gameplay, with both the aforementioned pack and the Chapter Four Starter Pack including a chapter-limited 20% XP increase. This allows players to reach ranks in Tides of War chapters, with the bonus also applying to completed Tides of War weekly challenges at a faster rate than normal. Unlike previous games however, XP boosts can only be obtained by paying real money to obtain the starter packs. Trivia Battlefield 4 *All available XP Boosts can be viewed in a "sum-up" in the right bottom corner of the menu (during a MP-match). *An XP boost may be replaced by another though all remaining time of the former will be lost. *A glitch may cause all XP Boosts to temporarily be unavailable for use. Category:Features of Battlefield V Category:Features of Battlefield 3 Category:Features of Battlefield 4 Category:Features of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Features of Battlefield Hardline Category:Features of Battlefield 1 Category:Features of Battlefield Heroes